violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Backgrounds
A Western Epic Archaeologist Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': History, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': Cartographer's tools or Navigator's tools *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': A map to a ruin or dungeon, a lantern, a miner's hat, pickaxe, a shovel, two-person tent, dig site artifact, and a satchel with $25 Feature: Architectural Knowledge When you enter a ruin or dungeon, you can correctly ascertain its original purpose and determine its builders. In addition, you can determine the monetary value of art objects more than a century old. Bounty Hunter Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from among Deception, Insight, Persuasion, and Stealth. *'Tool Proficiencies': Choose two from among one type of gaming set, one musical instrument, and thieves' tools. *'Equipment': Pack of cigarettes, any one hat, any one Outerwear, and a small pouch containing $20 Feature: Ear to the Ground You are in frequent contact with people in the segment of society that your chosen quarries move through. These people might be associated with the criminal underworld, the rough-and-tumble folk of the streets, or members of high society. This connection comes in the form of a contact in any city you visit, a person who provides information about the people and places of the local area. Circuit Rider Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Survival, Religion *'Languages': Two of your choice *'Equipment': Holy Symbol, Lumenicon, 3 bottles of Holy Water, preacher clothes, and $15 Feature: Shelter of the Faithful As a circuit rider, you have the respect of those who share your faith, and you can perform religious ceremonies and sermons. You and your adventuring companions can expect to receive free healing and care at any church or shrine, though you must provide any material components needed for spells. Caravaneer Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Animal Handling, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': Land Vehicles *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': A whip, a tent, a regional map, a set of traveling clothes, and a belt pouch containing $10. Feature: Wagonmaster You are used to being in charge of the operation and your reputation for reliability has you on a short list when the job is critical. Experience has taught you to rely on your gut. Others recognize this and look to you for direction when a situation gets serious. You are able to identify the most defensible locations for camping. If you are part of a caravan outfit, you are able to attract two additional workers that are loyal to you based on your reputation. You have an excellent memory for maps and geography and can always determine your cardinal directions while traveling. Cowboy Basic Features *'Skill Proficiences': Choose two from Animal Handling, Acrobatics, Nature *'Tool Proficiencies': Land Vehicles *'Equipment': Lasso, one hat and outerwear of the player's choice, a tent, binoculars, and $20 Feature: Herdsman You are experienced in handling large droves of farm animals, and thus you have advantage on all action checks related to herding and taking care of farm (and similarly docile or passive) animals. You are also a seasoned horse rider, and have advantage on breaking wild horses. Cultist Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Deception, Intimidation *'Languages': One language of your choice *'Equipment': Forgery kit, signet ring, cult clothes, ceremonial knife, and $15 Feature: Secret Society You have a special way of communicating with others in your cult. When you enter a town or larger city you can identify contact who will give you information on those that would hinder your goals and those would help you simply because of your desire to see your cult succeed in its goals. Demonologist Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Arcana, History, Intimidation, and Religion *'Languages': Infernal *'Equipment': Holy Symbol, Lumenicon, 6 bottles of holy water, manacles, mirror, chalk, 5 candles, and $20 Feature: Infernal Obsession Having spent several years of your life studying demons, devils, and fiends, you’ve gained vast knowledge about them. You are able to recognize any fiend as well as recall more than basic information about them (i.e. resistances, vulnerabilities, special abilities, and other information the DM may choose to disclose). However, people who learn of your obsession may try to avoid contact with you or search you out for help or guidance. Detective Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Investigation, Insight, Perception *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Detective clothes, manacles, magnifying glass, and $15 Feature: Friends in Many Places Due to the nature of your work, you have colleagues and acquaintances in many different places, ranging from high notoriety aristocrats and law officials to seedy informants and criminals watching their back. In large towns and cities, you may be able to connect with people in-the-know to help you find the information you need, or to pull necessary strings. Doctor Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Insight, medicine *'Tool Proficiencies': Medicine Kit *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Medicine kit, 2-man tent, bedroll, blanket, doctor clothes, five bars of soap, knife, 3 health tonics, and $25 Feature: Medical Knowledge Due to your background as a doctor, you are well-read on diseases, afflictions, and other ailments. You will always know what disease someone has upon a medicine check. Variant: Quack You have made a career out of pretending to be a doctor, and swindling people of their money by misdiagnosing people and offering them placebos and otherwise unhelpful (and sometimes harmful) aid, advice, and medicine. You gain proficiency in deception and persuasion instead of medicine and investigation, and you also carry 3 snake oil bottles, instead of health tonic Exile Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Nature, Survival *'Tool proficiencies': One type of musical instrument *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': One musical instrument, a tent, a reminder of home, and $10 Feature: Wanderer You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. Explorer Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Survival, Perception *'Tool Proficiencies': Climbing equipment *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Climbing equipment, binoculars, tent, lighter, and $10 Feature: Knowledge of the Land You are knowledgeable of a specific region of Amadea, and have advantage on history and nature checks while in that area. You will also be aware of notable towns and other facets of civilization in the region. Fugitive Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Deception, Intimidation, Stealth *'Tool Proficiencies': Thieves' tools *'Equipment': Crowbar, bandana, prisoner clothes, thieves' tools, and $10 Feature: Criminal Contact You have a reliable and trustworthy contact who acts as your liaison to a network of other criminals. You know how to get messages to and from your contact, even over great distances; specifically, you know the local messengers, corrupt caravaneers, and seedy ranchers who can deliver messages for you. Gambler Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Deception, Persuasion, and Sleight of Hand *'Tool Proficiencies': Two types of gaming sets *'Equipment': Dice set, playing cards, fine clothes, lucky coin, and $15 Feature: Let Fate Decide Chance can smile upon you or laugh in your face. Flip a coin before you make an ability roll to Let Fate Decide. You can Let Fate Decide again after a short rest. You cannot use Let Fate Decide more than 2 times per day. *Heads: The roll is made with advantage. *Tails: The roll is made with disadvantage. Alternate Feature: Cardsharp You know how to cheat at games of chance. When playing such games, you can make a sleight of hand check with advantage to substitute in marked cards, loaded dice, or any other appropriate manner of cheating. The other players contest your sleight of hand check with a perception check. If any other player succeeds in their perception check, you are caught, and consequences will follow (violence, calls for the sheriff, etc.) If you are not caught, you win the game. In addition to your equipment, you are also given marked cards and loaded dice instead of a lucky coin. Gentleman Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': History, Persuasion *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of gaming set *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Fine clothes, tent, blanket, bedroll, and $75 Feature: High Society Thanks to your placement in society, people are inclined to think the best of you. You are welcome in high society, and people assume you have the right to be wherever you are. The common folk and merchants make every effort to accommodate you and avoid your displeasure, and other people of high birth treat you as a member of the same social sphere. You can secure an audience with local entrepreneurs, businessmen, and other members of the elite if need be. Haunted One Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two form Arcana, Investigation, Religion, and Survival *'Languages': Choose one supernatural language *'Equipment': A crowbar, a hammer, 3 wooden stakes, a holy symbol, holy water, manacles, mirror, lighter, oil flask Feature: Dark Past Those who look into your eyes can see that you have faced unimaginable horror and that you are no stranger to darkness. Though they might fear you, commoners will extend you every courtesy and do their utmost to help you. Unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them, they will even take up arms to fight alongside you, should you find yourself facing an enemy alone. Hermit Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Nature, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': Herbalism kit *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': A bed roll, blanket, and $5 Feature: Discovery The quiet seclusion of your extended hermitage gave you access to a unique and powerful discovery. The exact nature of this revelation depends on the nature of your seclusion. It might be a great truth about the cosmos, the deities, the powerful beings of the outer planes, or the forces of nature. It could be a site that no one else has ever seen. You might have uncovered a fact that has long been forgotten, or unearthed some relic of the past that could rewrite history. It might be information that would be damaging to the people who consigned you to exile, and hence the reason for your return to society. Work with your DM to determine the details of your discovery and its impact on the campaign. Highwayman Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Intimidation, Stealth, Animal Handling *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of gaming set, land vehicles *'Equipment': A hat and outerwear of the player's choice, bandana, saddle, and $5 Feature: Black Market Dealer You know how to find people who are always looking for stolen animals & vehicles, whether to provide for animal pit fights, or to supply some desperate bandits the means to get away faster on mounts during an illegal job. This contact not only provides you with information of what such animals & vehicles are in high demand in the area, but also offer to give you favors and information (DM choice) if you bring such animals & vehicles to them. Historian Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': History, Insight *'Languages': Two of your choice *'Equipment': A journal, ink pen, traveler’s clothes, tent, and $25 Feature: Historical Knowledge As a historian, you are an expert on history. You know many things about the world, including past events, different civilizations, local conflict, and so forth. Whenever making history checks, you have advantage. You are also respected by other individuals in academia, and may be sought out for information. Homesteader Basic Features *'Skills Proficiencies': Nature, Survival *'Tools Proficiencies': Carpenter's tools *'Equipment': Carpenter's tools, hammer, saw, bedroll, and $15 Feature: Surveyor of the Land Due to your experience as a homesteader, you know good land when you see it. You are able to stake out good quality land for camping or constructing a permanent residence. You are also knowledgeable on the quality of home construction, and have advantage on perception or investigation checks regarding wooden structures. Hunter/Trapper Basic Features *'Skills Proficiencies': Chose two from Animal Handling, Nature, Stealth, Survival *'Tools Proficiencies': Skinning equipment *'Languages': One language of your choice *'Equipment': Skinning equipment, bear trap, hunting trap, animal bait, binoculars, tent, lighter, and $10 Feature: Efficient Utilization You know how to maximize your profits when skinning an animal. You are able to gain maximum amount of material from the animal in as pristine quality as the animal yields. Likewise, you can sell pelts, antlers, heads, meat, and other things for the most you can get out of them (in other words, they sell for twice the price). On top of all of that, you also have advantage on attempting to make high quality clothing out of animal pelts. Alternate Feature: Hunting Camouflage You know how to camouflage yourself like other animals, such as deer and wolves, with their pelts. You can use leather working tools to create a disguise. You gain a +2 to stealth checks against creatures with an intelligence of less then 12. The disguise takes 30 min to make, and lasts for 12 hours. Grifter Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Deception, Sleight of Hand *'Tool Proficiencies': Disguise Kit, Forgery Kit *'Equipment': A set of fine clothes, a disguise kit, tools of the con of your choice (ten stoppered bottles filled with colored liquid, a signet ring of an imaginary duke, or a gambling set, cheating), and a belt pouch containing $15 Feature: False Identity You have created a second identity that includes documentation, established acquaintances, and disguises that allow you to assume that persona. Additionally, you can forge documents including official papers and personal letters, as long as you have seen an example of the kind of document or the handwriting you are trying to copy. Lawman Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two form Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, and Investigation *'Languages': Two of your choice *'Equipment': A hat and outerwear of the player's choice, a badge, a lasso, manacles, and $15 Feature: Keeper of the Law Your experience as a lawman gives you a feel for local laws and criminals. You can easily make your way to the sheriff's office or police department, and just as easily pick out the dens of criminal activity in a community. On top of this, you have advantage on intimidation, persuasion, insight, deception, and history checks regarding the law. Magician Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Arcana, Performance, Persuasion, and Sleight of Hand *'Languages': You may choose one supernatural language *'Equipment': One costume, playing cards, rope, bedroll, lighter, tankard, and $20 Feature: Magical Performance As a magician, you have trained to combine the art of magic with an entertaining performance. You have learned a variety of special tricks utilizing a blend between sleight of hand, and simple illusion magic. While performing magic tricks, you have advantage on sleight of hand. You also have advantage on persuasion while performing a magic trick. You can also choose two from the following cantrips: Dancing lights, Minor illusion, Prestidigitation, Thaumaturgy. These can be cast up to two times per long rest. Mercenary Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Athletics, Intimidation, Persuasion *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of gaming set or one musical instrument, land vehicles *'Equipment': Mercenary insignia, a gaming set or musical instrument of your choice, tent, lighter, bandages, and $20 Feature: Hired Gun You know the mercenary life as only someone who has experienced it can. You are tough and not easily persuaded without compensation. You have advantage on persuasion and intimidation checks regarding payment and compensation for jobs and actions. You also know where to find hired guns in towns and cities. Miner Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Athletics, perception *'Tool Proficiencies': Demolition equipment *'Equipment': Miner's helmet, pickaxe, shovel, lantern, lighter, demolition equipment, 2 dynamite, and $10 Feature: Miner's Memory You are used to navigating the deep places of the earth. You never get lost in caves or mines if you have either seen an accurate map of them or have been through them before. Furthermore, you are able to scrounge fresh water and food for yourself and as many as five other people each day if you are in a mine or natural caves. Outlaw Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Animal Handling, Deception, Intimidation, Stealth, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': Demolition equipment, thieves tools *'Equipment': Demolition equipment, thieves tools, one hat and outerwear of player's choice, bandana, 2 dynamite or 3 firebombs, tent, and $25 Feature: Wild One As an outlaw, you have rejected society's constricting rules and expectations for a life of freedom and excitement. You are feared by citizens, and vilified by the law. You have advantage on intimidation against civilians who recognize you as an infamous outlaw. You are also experienced with outrunning the law, and have advantage on stealth checks while hiding from lawmen or bounty hunters. Pioneer Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Animal Handling, Nature, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': Land vehicles *'Equipment': Tent, a bear or hunting trap, lantern, a map of the area, a rock, and $10 Feature: Connected to the Land As a pioneer, you are more connected to the outdoors than most other people. You have a unique understanding of the world, and may know secrets to the wilderness most people do not know. You have advantage on survival checks regarding the wilderness. You also have advantage on investigation checks regarding secrets in nature. Pirate Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Athletics, Perception *'Tool Proficiencies': Navigator’s tools, sea vessels *'Equipment': Pirate hat, rope, lucky charm, treasure map, and $10 Feature: Sea Legs Due to your experience as a pirate, you are familiar with the sea. You can swim an extra 5 feet of your walking speed. You also have advantage in fights while out at sea. Prospector Basic Features *'Skill': Investigation, Survival *'Tool': Demolition equipment *'Equipment': Demolition equipment, miner's helmet, pickaxe, gold pan, 1 dynamite, tent, a map to an old mine, and a gold nugget worth $35 Feature: Taste for Metal As a prospector, you have an uncanny sense of where best to find gold, silver, and other valuable minerals and ores. When making an investigation check regarding an area, you can tell whether or not it is worth prospecting. Sailor Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Athletics, Perception *'Tool Proficiencies': Navigator’s tools, sea vessels *'Equipment': A set of common clothes, bandana, binoculars, rope, lantern, and $15 Feature: Ship's Passage When you need to, you can secure free passage on a sailing ship for yourself and your adventuring companions. You might sail on the ship you served on, or another ship you have good relations with (perhaps one captained by a former crewmate). Because you’re calling in a favor, you can’t be certain of a schedule or route that will meet your every need. Your Dungeon Master will determine how long it takes to get where you need to go. In return for your free passage, you and your companions are expected to assist the crew during the voyage. Huckster Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Deception, persuasion *'Tool Proficiencies': Land vehicles *'Equipment': Fine clothes, 4 snake oil, tent, and $30 Feature: Knowledge of the Trade As an experienced huckster, you know how to conjure wild, immersive tales to sell your products. You have advantage on deception and persuasion checks regarding the sale or trade of items. You also are knowledgeable in merchant economics, and can easily get in contact with businessmen and other hucksters. Slave Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Athletics, Stealth, Survival *'Tools Proficiencies': One tool of your choice *'Languages': One of your choice from Orc, Tonazican, or Elvish *'Equipment': Manacles, memento from family or friend, and $5 Feature: Runaway You were a slave until you ran away. You are able to slip away from trouble after years of secretly planning your escape, allowing you to disengage from battles without facing enemy reactions. You are also talented in finding safe hiding spots, and have advantage on stealth checks when fully obscured. Due to running away, you are considered a criminal and are wanted by the law from your place of origin. Tinkerer Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Arcana, History, Investigation, Perception, Religion *'Tool Proficiencies': Tinkerer's tools *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Tinkerer's tools, small assortment of tinkering supplies, journal, ink pen, tent, hammer, and $15 Feature: Innovator You have a keen eye and a natural intuition when it comes to scavenging materials for new inventions and modifying old ones. You have advantage on investigation checks when looking for new parts. Also, add your intelligence or wisdom to checks when trying to tinker. Tribesman Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Athletics, Acrobatics, Nature, Survival, Religion *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of musical instrument *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Hunting trap, one musical instrument, ceremonial clothes, and $5 Feature: Tribal Heritage You have excellent knowledge of your tribe's territory, history, religion, and customs. Though you may no longer be an active member of your tribe, you can ask them for help and favors. While in the area of your tribe, you will have advantage on all perception and investigation checks when looking for resources or finding secrets. Undertaker Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Arcana, History, Nature, Religion *'Tool Proficiencies': Carpenter's tools *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Carpenter's tools, hammer, shovel, bandages, holy water, bedroll, and $10 Feature: Keeper of the Dead Due to the grim nature of your work, you have a deep understanding of death, the dead, and the supernatural concerning them. You can tell if someone is truly dead, undead, or living as long as their flesh is visible. Likewise, you also know the weaknesses of zombies and vampires. War Veteran Basic Features *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two form Athletics, Acrobatics, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of gaming set or musical instrument, Land Vehicles *'Equipment': Old uniform and insignia, a gaming set or musical instrument, bedroll, and $25 Feature: War Hero You were in combat while in the military, and earned the honor of fighting for your country. If you are recognized or acknowledged as a war hero, civilians will admire you and offer assistance if needed. You may also be offered discounts in shops. You are also respected by other people in the military, and may be able to call in favors with servicemen for temporary use of military property or territory. Alternate Feature: Stolen Valor You never fought in a war, but instead masquerade as a war veteran to benefit from the social praise and respect war veterans receive. Instead of choosing from the well of skills, you are proficient in deception only. You are also not proficient in land vehicles. Your uniform and insignia are fake, and can be concluded as such by actual servicemen and veterans. You have advantage on deception checks regarding stolen valor, as long as you are attempting to deceive someone ignorant of military matters. Toukou-hen Burakumin *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Survival, Performance, Animal Handling, Nature *'Tool Proficiencies': Skinning equipment or one instrument *'Languages': *'Equipment': Feature: Bushi *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from History, Insight, Athletics, Persuasion, Animal Handling *'Tool Proficiencies': *'Languages': *'Equipment': Feature: Kannushi *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Religion, Arcana, Nature, Insight *'Tool Proficiencies': *'Languages': *'Equipment': Feature: Kuge *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from History, Persuasion *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of gaming set *'Languages': One of your choice *'Equipment': Feature: Rōnin *'Skill Proficiencies': Choose two from Intimidation, Athletics, Animal Handling, Survival *'Tool Proficiencies': One type of gaming set *'Languages': *'Equipment': Feature: Category:Mechanics Category:List Category:Lore